Junior's BIG Wedding transcript
Playing Theme Tune On Tuba Bob: If you like to talk to tomatoes, Bob, Jimmy and Jerry: If a squash can make you smile,' '' Bob, Jimmy, Jerry and VeggieTales Gang: :If you like to waltz with potatoes Up and down the produce aisle... '' Bob: Throat "Excuse me." Bob: "Have we got a show for you!" Continues Playing Tuba Entire Gang:''VeggieTales, VeggieTales, VeggieTales, VeggieTales. VeggieTales, VeggieTales, VeggieTales, VeggieTales '' Bob: '''''broccoli, celery, gotta be... All: VeggieTales Entire Gang: There's never ever-ever-ever-ever been a show like VeggieTales! There's never ever-ever-ever-ever been a show like VeggieTales! It's time for VeggieTales!' '' (Crash) Jean Claude and Philippe:"Ya!" Laughing Prologue: The counter top intro Bob: Hi, kids. And welcome to VeggieTales. I'm Bob the Tomato. Larry: And I'm Larry the Cucumber! Bob: And we're here to answer your questions! Larry: Bob, guess what? Bob: What? Larry: I am invited to a party! Bob: A party? What party? Larry: A birthday party for Steve. He's one of my brothers. Bob: Steve? Larry: Yep. He doesn't remember that Jesus was God's son. I would ask him to be a part of my family. Bob: Good-bye, Larry! Larry left. Bob went over to QWERTY. Qwerty: Hello, Bob. Where's Larry? Bob: He's at a birthday party. What letter do you got for us today? Qwerty: Here's a letter from Jacob Coalman of San Francisco, California. An adult named Jacob appeared on the screen. Jacob: Hi, Bob! Bob: Hi, Jacob! Nice to meet you. What's your problem? Jacob: Well, I dreamed about marrying to a girl that's friendly to me. Now I'm an adult! I asked her to marry me, but she had no answer. What should I do? Bob: That's a great question! I need Larry. Larry! LARRY!!! There was a silent pause. Bob: Oh. I'm right. He left. Well, Jacob, that reminds me of a story that you can help. It is called "Junior's BIG Wedding"! Roll film! Scene 1: Junior's Strangest Dream Mom Asparagus: ...and it's time to turn off the lights and allow me to tell the story of a very thrilling Thursday, April 29, 2015. Good night, Junior. Junior: Good night, Mom. Guess what? Mom Asparagus: What? Junior: I'm invited to Aunt Christina and Uncle Timmy's wedding tomorrow! Mom Asparagus: Oh! That sounds great! Junior: Where's the wedding? Mom Asparagus: At the Upton Methodist Church, right in a town called Sixton. Junior: The church? Mom Asparagus: Yep. Good night, Junior. Mom Asparagus kisses Junior. Junior: Good night. Mom Asparagus left. Junior slept in his cozy bed. Off we go into his head... Boy: Mom? Mother: What? Boy: Can we go to the store to buy a magic Komputer? Mother: Nope. Boy: Oh, yes! Mother: Nope. I would take you to the store after school. Boy: Yes! Mother: Nope! Boy: Yes Yes! Mother: Nope Nope! Boy: Yes Yes Yes! Mother: Nope Nope Nope! They continued arguing and arguing and arguing all minute long. The boy got picked up by a teacher and the teacher threw him into his classroom. We go off Junior's head. The clock strucks midnight. Junior: MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO- The noise echoes through the skies and outer space. Alien #1: Did you say something? Alien #2: Not me. Why? We go back into Junior's house. Junior: -OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM! Scene 2: Preparing for the Wedding Alarm was beeping. Junior was turning the alarm off. Junior: Ahh. Time for a busy day. Junior went down the stairs and said good morning to his mother. Mom Asparagus: Good morning, Junior! Libby: Good morning, big brother! Junior: Good morning, Mom! Good morning, Libby! Mom, guess what? I have the strangest dream last night. A boy wants to go to the store, but his mother says no, and they argued and argued for a minute, and then the teacher threw the boy into his classroom! Mom Asparagus: Oh. I see. You have that big trouble with that boy. Junior: The BOY in my dream? Mom Asparagus: Yep. Junior: And what should we have for breakfast? Eighteen minutes later... Mom Asparagus: OK! It's time to go! Junior: Oh, one more thing, Mom! Mom Asparagus: What is it? Junior: Can you sing that song for me when I was a little boy? Mom Asparagus: Yep. You mean, '''God is bigger than the boogie man, he is bigger than Godzilla, or the monsters... Junior: Hold it! Stop the music! Record scratches. Junior: That's not the SONG!!! It's about loving your family and to put others first!!! Mom Asparagus: Oh!!! I get it! When you are in big trouble, you must stay with me. Junior: When you love your family, you should put others first. Mom Asparagus: When some people think you're famous, you must stay with me. Junior: When you put others first, we will be there in a burst! Mom Asparagus: That's because... Mom and Junior: You must love your family! Your family! God is so great! You stayed with me! When you kiss the bride or grooman in touch, God made you special and he loves us very much, because we love our family! Mom Asparagus: Wow. That was a nice song. Junior: It sure is. Mom Asparagus: Let's hop in the car and get started! Mom Asparagus, Junior, and Libby hopped into the car. Mom Asparagus drove the car, and the Song of the Cebu is played on her car radio. Larry's Voice On Radio: Cebu Larry's Voice On Radio: "Sing it with me." Larry's Voice On Radio: Cebu '' Junior, Jimmy and Jerry's Voices On Radio: ''Cebu Playing On Radio Larry's Voice On Radio: Boy is riding with Cebu Junior, Jimmy and Jerry's Voices On Radio: Boy is riding with Cebu Larry's Voice On Radio:'' into town in his canoe'' Junior, Jimmy and Jerry's Voices On Radio: into town in his canoe Larry's Voice On Radio: sick Cebu is rowing and sneezing, achoo moo, moo, achoo moo, moo, achoo moo, moo, achoo moo, moo, moo, moo Junior, Jimmy and Jerry's Voices On Radio: Achoo moo, moo, achoo moo, moo, achoo moo, moo, achoo moo, moo, achoo moo, moo, achoo moo, moo, moo, moo Larry's Voice On Radio: hippo chewing on bamboo Junior, Jimmy and Jerry's Voices On Radio: hippo chewing on bamboo Larry's Voice On Radio: can't see boy and 3 Cebus Junior, Jimmy and Jerry's Voices On Radio: can't see boy and 3 Cebus Larry's Voice On Radio: s''ad cebu is rowing and crying, boo hoo moo, moo, boo hoo moo, moo, boo, hoo moo, moo, boo hoo moo, moo, moo, moo'' Junior, Jimmy and Jerry's Voices On Radio: boo hoo moo, moo, boo hoo moo, moo, boo hoo moo, moo, boo hoo moo, moo, boo hoo moo, moo, boo hoo moo, moo, moo, moo Larry's voice On Radio: Cebu Junior, Jimmy and Jerry's Voices On Radio: Cebu Larry's Voice On Radio: Cebu Junior, Jimmy and Jerry's Voices On Radio: Cebu Larry, Junior, Jimmy and Jerry's Voices On Radio: achoo moo, moo, boo hoo moo, moo, boo hoo moo, moo, achoo moo, moo, achoo moo, moo, boo hoo moo, moo, Cebu Larry's Voice On Radio: hippo seen by Mute Cebu Junior, Jimmy and Jerry's Voices On Radio: hippo seen by Mute Cebu Larry's Voice On Radio: tries to tell the other 2 Junior, Jimmy and Jerry's Voices On Radio: tries to tell the other 2 Larry's Voice On Radio: mute cebu is waving and grunting, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm Junior, Jimmy and Jerry's Voices On Radio: mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm Junior: Mom, are we here yet? Mom Asparagus: Nope. Let's listen to another song! But first, my car runs out of gas. Junior: Let's go to the gas station! The car arrives at the gas station. 2 minutes later... Mom Asparagus: Here's the receipt! Buckle your seat belts, so let's get back on the road! The car drove off the gas station and went back into the interstate. She skips to Track 7, and "Promised Land" is played on her car radio. We didn't have a lot of fun in the desert, we didn't have a lot of fun in the sand but saddle up your cow it's all behind us now because we're going to the Promised Land for years I've eaten nothing but manna a dish that is filling but bland but now we're on our way I'll have a cheese soufflé because we're going to the Promised Land and in the Promised Land it's gonna be so grand we'll have our fill from the grill as much as we can stand it'll be so great oh we can hardly wait 'cause we're going to the Promised Land the dining was lousy with Moses, but we'll be feasting with Josh in command I'd like a taco, please and some pintos and cheese because we're going to the promised land and in the Promised Land it's gonna be so grand' we'll have our fill from the grill as much as we can stand it'll be so great' oh we can hardly wait cause we're going to the Promised Land and in the Promised Land it's gonna be so grand' we'll have our fill from the grill as much as we can stand it'll be so great with waffles on my plate cause we're going to the Promised Land I hear it's flowing with milk and honey sounds sticky cause we're going to the Promised Land yeah, we're going to the Promised Land' cause we're going to the Promised Land...... Junior: Mom, are we here yet? Mom Asparagus: Nope. Let's listen to another song! She skips to Track 3, and "The Bear Trap Song" is played on her car radio. Western Guitar Music Playing In Background Silly Songs Narrator on Radio: And now it's time for Silly Songs with Larry, the part of the show where Larry comes out and sings a silly song. Cut to Larry with a bear trap on his back. Larry on Radio: On that 1 day I woke up from my nice warm nap '' ''I went out in the forest but then I heard a big loud snap I got myself caught in a bear trap Junior arrives on the scenery........ Larry on Radio: That afternoon, a young boy in a yellow and red cap came to me and said, Junior on Radio: "You have bad luck with that bear trap, and you might need some help getting outta there." Larry on Radio: I tried to get out, but it was no use, I was stuck here for the rest of my entire life Junior exits the scenery and Petunia arrives........ Larry on Radio:'' Then finally, right out the space, I saw this most beautiful face, and she came right up to me with a bear trap key, then unlocked it, and I was finally free at last'' Larry is now outta the bear trap. Larry on Radio: Next time I wake up from a nice long nap, I won't run into another bear trap............. Silly Songs Narrator on Radio: This has been Silly Songs With Larry, tune in next time to hear Larry sing, Larry on Radio: My sleeping bag is snug as a bug in a rug, but I'm not a slug....... Junior: Mom, are we here yet? Mom Asparagus: Nope. Let's listen to another song! She skips to Track 10, and "Open Up Your Heart and Trust What's Inside of You" is played on her car radio. Palmer on Radio: "Now dat you're all here, do you mind if I sing about opening your heart and trusting what's inside of you?" Other Island Girl (Libby) on Radio: "No, Palmer, we don't mind at all." Music Playing In Background Palmer on Radio: When dey are gettin' you down, you'll begin to frown, but don't worry about it 4 Back Up Coconut Singers on Radio: Don't worry about it Palmer on Radio: it's time you'll be de bravest man you can, 4 Back up Coconut Singers on Radio: the bravest man you can Palmer on Radio: Do what you do, and open up your heart and trust what's inside of you. Fades Away Minnesota Cuke (Larry) on Radio: "That song was real good, Palmer, goodbye, we're off to find Daniel's Paste." Palmer on Radio: "Daniel's Paste? I dink I know where it is, it's in de mysterious caverns, which has a lot of doors dat lead all the way to different entrances." Minnesota Cuke (Larry) on Radio: "Thanks, Palmer, now I know exactly where to find it, come on, gang." The 3 team members head out to go off to the mysterious caverns. Junior: Mom, are we here yet? Mom Asparagus: Yep. Here we are at the wedding! Scene 3: The Upton Methodist Church The instrumental for "Feel the Beat" comes on as Junior, Mom, and Libby enter the church. Junior: Hello! Is anybody here? A rhubarb dressed in yellow appeared as a bride and came over to Junior's family. Voice: Welcome to the Upton Methodist Church. I am Aunt Christina, and this is my husband Uncle Timmy. Junior: Hi, Aunt Christina! Hi, Uncle Timmy! How many kids did you have? Aunt Christina (Petunia): I had no kids. Junior: And what about your family? Aunt Christina (Petunia): My mom is your grandma, and she is married to your grandpa, and they had 2 kids, me and your mom! Junior: And what about your family, Uncle Timmy? Uncle Timmy (Larry): My mom's name is Sarah, and she is married to Ed, and they had 3 kids, Robert, Sullivan, and Malachi. Robert is married to Hilda, and they had 2 kids, Madison and Paula. Sullivan is married to Juan, and they had 3 kids, Trevor, Wesley, and Claire, the nonverbal guy. Claire is not here. Malachi is not married, and he has no kids. Junior: That's a whole family to know! Fart comes on Junior's nose. Junior: Mom? Mom Asparagus: Yes, Junior? Junior: I have a fart coming onto my nose. Let me show you. Fart comes on Junior's nose again. Crowd started laughing. Junior: I had to go to the bathroom. Mom Asparagus: Well, go ahead. Junior: I don't know how to come to the bathroom, so Oscar? There is a silent pause. Junior: OSCAR? There is a silent pause again. Junior: OSCAR?!? There is a silent pause again. Junior: OSCAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- The noise echoes through the skies and outer space. Alien #1: Did you say something? Alien #2: Not me. Why? We go back into the Upton Methodist Church. Junior: -AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR?!? There is a silent pause one more time. Junior: Fine! I don't know how to come to the bathroom, but I still have the fart! Junior: "What the-" Unbrilliant: (Returning cameo appearance) "I can blast an acorn outta my bellybutton!" Pop! The pop sent Junior to where Oscar is. Junior: TO INFINITY AND BEYOND!!! Junior landed in the record store, where Oscar is. The music that plays in the record store is Happy River from Tomato Sawyer and Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue. Mama Belle on Radio: Sing me a song as we travel along, happy river. Little Jimmy on Radio: Happy river, do do bo bo. Junior: OSCAR?!? Oscar: Yeah? Junior: Where is the church bathroom? Oscar: It's by the elevator, tall and fast. Junior: It's by the elevator, tall and fast...Oh, I get it! I've got to go to the bathroom! Junior left. Fade to another black screen...... Jimmy: "Don't go away, Junior's BIG Wedding' will be right back." Jerry: "Right after this short break." Silly Songs with the Groovy Brothers Segment: Subway Song Narrator: And now it's time for Silly Songs With the Groovy Brothers, the part of the show where the Groovy Brothers come out and sing a silly song. Cut to a busy subway with two tracks connecting to each other. Narrator: We join the Groovy Brothers as they take a trip on the subway to a mysterious place, the Hall of Band Concerts. Lanny: We are taking a tour on the subway Dennis: To a hall of Stix: Band Concerts, they're so famous Alister: Let's read the names before we aboved Lanny: The Boyz in the Sink Dennis: Girlz in the Sink Stix: The VeggieTones Alister: And a lot more of them, when should we choose? Lanny: Let's ride on the train before we... Train comes into the station. The Groovy Brothers come into the train before the door closed. Groovy Brothers: ...boned. Scene 4: The Bathroom Scene 5: What Would You Like to Order? Scene 6: The BIG Dance Part 1 Scene 7: The BIG Dance Part 2 Scene 8: The BIG Dance Finale Scene 9: Back Home Epilogue Scene 10: Back on the Countertop Category:Transcripts